Various types of firearms including rifles and handguns are configured to receive a magazine for feeding rounds of ammunition to a firing mechanism of the firearm. There are many types of firearm magazines, some of which are adapted to hold only a few rounds of ammunition, and others of which are adapted to hold tens to hundreds of rounds of ammunition. Loading ammunition into a magazine is conventionally performed by grabbing rounds by hand one at a time and positioning them individually into the magazine. This process can be time consuming, depending on the type and size of the magazine. In addition, this process can be tedious and cause hand fatigue.
There are various types of loaders which may be used to assist in loading ammunition into a magazine. In one example, the loader includes a hopper into which the ammunition is dumped in an unorganized fashion before it is loaded into the magazine. In another example, rounds of ammunition are laid on their side in side-to-side relationship in a bed before being loaded into the magazine. Although existing loaders are an improvement over loading a magazine by hand, additional improvements are needed.